Nightly Desires
by No more Lemons
Summary: A young bat pony is experiencing some troubles as she guards the palace. Rated M


**Just before we start, I would like to shamelessly promote my forum about clop RP, that you can find in my profile. So go check it out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightly Desire<strong>

I stood at one of the many balconies of Canterlot castle, as the cool night air blew upon me, ruffling my grey fur in the process. It gave a calm and peaceful setting and I closed my eyes to try and enjoy the feeling, but my mind was being distracted by another feeling. A feeling that was bothering since I started my night shift, and continues to bother me now. But unlike earlier, the feeling was now becoming a great annoyance and even with all my mental strength, I could not fight it. The itching heat that I was feeling between my legs was distracting me from my guard duty and the only way for me to rid myself of it was to entertain the urge I was having.

It was one of the main problems we mares had to face every season, and being a bat mare made it worse.

Because unlike normal mares who can have one intense orgasm and be satisfied by that. We bat mares must have at least five orgasm before being satisfied. That's because one orgasm for us is very tiny and the feeling after having one is like not being able to scratch an itch. All in all it was very annoying.

But there was another way and that was getting something big enough inside me so that I could have one big and intense orgasm. But so far I had no luck in having that and instead have to satisfy myself with my hooves, and sometimes toys, to get tiny orgasms.

So now, confronted with the problem of having an intense heat that needed to be relieved, during guard duty. I felt some slight embarrassment at what I was going to do, but knew that I had to do it or else Luna knows what's going to happen, when a mare in heat roams the palace grounds at night.

So after looking left and right, making sure no one was nearby, and I doubt anyone would since I was in charge of this area, I moved to one corner of the balcony, near the entrance, and stood next to a potted plant, which I hope would hide me in case anypony was passing by.

Giving one last glance to make sure that nopony was around, I started to gently remove my armor. Starting from my helmet I pulled it out from my head, revealing my dark blue mane, and placed it down on the ground. I then proceeded to remove my chest plate, which was slightly hard, but soon it joined my helmet on the floor. Finishing that I then removed my hoof shoes and placed all four of them on the floor.

So that left one piece of armor left and that was the one that was located near my flank. The one that hid my prized jewel. So without any more hesitation, I removed the straps and pulled of the armor, my flank feeling cooler as the air hit it for the first time.

With that all done, I then sat down, my back on the potted plant, and spread my legs reviling something that should have stayed hidden. I smiled as the cool air hit me and started flowing to my most private part, cooling it from the heat.

I then brought my right hoof down, slowly caressing over my stomach before it reached its target. My hoof then gently touched the outer lips, causing me to me in pleasure. The feeling was all too familiar to me, since I have done this a billion times before, but it always felt amazing.

"Mmmmmm…" I moaned as I closed my eyes and feel my hoof hit my sensitive clit, which was by now sticking out.

So I then took my left hoof and started rubbing it while my right hoof started poking in my tight hole. This process made me even feel better causing me to go faster.

"Ohh….ummmm…" I moaned rather noisily, but I doubted anypony heard that. So I continued my playing as moving the tip of my hoof, since that how much that can go inside, making it hit my inner walls which were very sensitive.

As that happened, my left hoof was pressing on my clit, stimulating it even more and bringing bliss into my brain as I only felt pleasure flow from my core.

Then I started to feel something tingling within me as I felt my walls tighten on the tip of my hoof. By now my moan were getting louder and I could feel my core shaking in anticipation as it prepared itself to let it all out.

"Uhhh…." I gave out a short moan that was quickly cut off when the pleasurable feeling disappeared. The tingling I felt earlier was gone and as I looked down to my core, where my hooves were still placed, I could see some juices on it, probably a couple of drops.

This disappointed me knowing that it wasn't enough to suffice my needs. My orgasm was to small and I felt more pleasure pleasing myself than having the orgasm.

I bared my fangs in annoyance before shaking my head and sighing.

"Well that's one down…" I said before starting to rub again. "…at least four more to go."

"Not if I can help." I heard somepony say from behind, which immediately made me remove my hooves from my core and jump in surprise. I felt my heart pump fast in panic, knowing that somepony has seen me doing this deed. I am going to get in big trouble now.

So I slowly turned around to see a grey bat pony who was grinning as he looked at me and I found myself staring at my boss.

"Midnight Lance!" I squeaked in surprise. "This isn't what it looks like." I said now sweating in nervousness as I watched him walked towards me and giving me a look, as if he was inspecting me.

"Oh, Silver Wing…" He said shaking his head. "…I think I've seen enough to tell what this is and let me tll you what a show. To think I was just patrolling the hallways to hear a faint moaning sound to see this. Oh, yeah by the way, you looked sexy playing with yourself."

I blushed as he said that and looked down in embarrassment. Right now I wished that I was somewhere else.

But I suddenly looked up once more once I heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and I looked up to see Midnight Lance removing his armor.

"W…What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Well…" He begun as he removed his chest plate. "…it will be a cruel thing to do if I let a mare in heat unsatisfied, wouldn't it?

I just stared at him once he said that. Was he not mad at me not focusing on my duty? Is he really going to do what I think he is?

"So you're not going to report me?"

"Of course not." He said as he removed his armor on the flank, to reveal his long member that was probably prepped up as he watched me earlier. "…many bat mares have done it before and I manage to help them all."

"Before?" I said, but my attention was now on his thick member that was already mesmerizing me. I thought that a member like that would surely bring me to big orgasm and he did say he helped other bat mare before. So that would mean that he could give me the biggest orgasm I had ever had.

But my thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Midnight Lance tackled me on the ground and kept me pinned down.

I gave him an annoyed look and was about to show him what happens to ponies who tackle me but immediately stop as I felt something rubbing the lips of my core, which were still wet from the juices I excreted earlier.

"Mmmmm…." I moaned as I felt his member rubbing against me. "Ohhhh…..please don't stop."

"Don't worry…" He said grinning. "…I wasn't planning to. In fact…"

"Uhhhhh…" I moaned once more as I felt him hit my clit sending shot of pleasure to my brain. His member circling my core's lips and hitting my clit once in a while was a great feeling, but I wanted him to be in me, now.

"Ohhhhh….." I moaned as I felt enter his member slightly before immediately pulling. "…stop..mmmm…teasing me and…uhhh….put it in."

He grinned and nodded. "As you wish."

"Ahhhhh….." I moaned as he pushed his entire length in, stretching my virgin walls and sending unfamiliar feeling of pleasure through me. I never felt anything like it before and knew that I could not replicate it with my own hooves.

I felt my walls rap around him as his member continued to push itself within me, hitting sensitive spots and causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Oh…" He said moaning. "…you're together than I expected. In fact I think your tighter than all the other mares."

"Thanks." I said pushing my hips towards his as he started humping me.

"Ohhhh….." I said giving out the loudest moan of the night. He suddenly hit the most sensitive spot and continued to do so with every thrust.

"Looks like if found your g-spot." He said as he went faster. I didn't reply, for I was too busy enjoying the feeling I was receiving.

He continued to pound my g-spot as our moan echoed out, hopefully not alerting anyone. I then felt the usual tingling sensation, but this time in a much larger scale. I then felt my walls start to squeeze his member as his thrust got faster and started hitting my clit once in a while. My insides were very wet by now and his thrust was smooth and pleasurable as it hit my clit and g-spot.

"I think I'm…..ohhhh…..gonna….." I wasn't able to finish that as I felt my eyes roll back and walls tighten on him as my juices flowed out, while he still humped me. The sensation I felt was nothing like I felt before in an orgasm, as the feeling spread through my body and to my brain, flooding it with pleasure.

Inside my core I could feel it flood with my love juice and as he pulled out, felt his own juice squirt out and cover my stomach.

"Just to make sure you won't get pregnant." He explained as he squirted out the last of his seeds.

I looked at him with a satisfied expression on my face and nodded.

"No problem." He said looking back at me. He then stood up and walked towards his armor and said:

"Now get cleaned up and focus back on your duty."

I grinned and nodded. "Can we do this again?" I asked.

"Sure…" He started. "…but we'll do it off-duty next time."

I grinned and nodded before standing up and licking he's seeds off of my stomach. It tasted delicious and I couldn't wait till we do it again.

A few minutes later I was standing on guard duty, as if nothing had happened.


End file.
